Pretty Soldier Midnight Moon: SM Revival
by The Immaterial Girl
Summary: The Inner Senshi prepare to start new lives abroad at college as peace has descended upon them. Little do they know that they are about to meet evil headlong once again...along with a few new allies... Introducing the Midnight Senshi and their guardians
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

In the vast space of time and creation, a petite woman stood at her throne, watching the array of intricate-looking machines beep and whirl and tick. With firm, but gentle, blue eyes, she surveyed the room, stopping to look upon the image of a young blonde woman with hopeful blue eyes staring up into an inconstant moon. She remembered the young woman; she had witnessed her many dreams. She had watched her ascent into womanhood with a mixture of pride and worry. Now she knew intuitively that she would watch her go through more in her life before it was all said and done. That was the work of a Senshi. She knew this well. 

As a guardian, her observant eyes had seen too much over the long years. There had been too many years, piling up like the people she had known. But that was centuries ago. This place, with its cosmic seclusion, was her home now. Among the stars, she was destined to live out her eternal life. 

She had grown up in luxury; she knew not of a life of struggle and heartache. With her beautiful blond hair and blue-eyed stare, she had been one half of the most coveted set of twins in the solar system. The other half had been her sister, the crown princess to the throne. They had both been shrouded in mystery. The crown princess and her younger twin sister were two women who were too lovely for the men around them; neither of them had settled upon a mate when the crown princess, then the queen, gave birth to the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. She remembered cooing over the crib where her niece flailed her arms and legs with infantile giggles. She also remembered another day, when her beloved niece was two, when she was visited by the White Star Prophet and was told that she was to become the next one. Even though the tears she shed could have filled the deepest canyon, she bid her sister and her niece goodbye, venturing out into the twinkling depths of space. And when she beheld her sister's death several years later, she felt a rift inside of her so wide that she distanced herself from any emotion. And suddenly, when she beheld her niece in her reincarnated form, she let herself feel again, to feel love and protectiveness. 

A brunette with a fiery countenance entered the room. She looked upon her comrade with a sense of resignation mixed with exasperation. The woman at the throne turned to gaze at her. 

"You need to stop torturing yourself, Ingrid," said the fiery one. "The more you look at her, the more you will hate what you are about to do. And you can't. Not when…not when I have more bad news."

Ingrid stepped away from her throne. She felt that coming on. 

"Tell me what has developed," Ingrid told her friend. 

The brunette sighed. "Our enemy has reached Earth in the past." Ingrid winced and looked away. Her worst fears had been confirmed. "A young girl with a strong aura has been put in the hospital due to our enemy. Apparently, they thought she was one of the Senshi. She was just a regular girl."  
_  
Just a regular girl._ For a fleeting moment, she wished she had been born a normal girl, she and her sister both.

Ingrid cut off the thought. There was no need in wallowing in the past and trying to wish it different. It would only torture her now. She needed her mind clear for the mission ahead, and she knew it was going to be a long and arduous one. 

"Do me a favor and call upon Selene." Ingrid's eyes strayed to the screen, much to her friend's dismay but not surprise. "She needs to awaken them now." 

The brunette gave a slight nod. She paused and watched Ingrid for a long moment. She could see the tension in her body, the three-thousand-year-old wound that time had not healed. She knew that nothing would completely heal it. But she wished for something that would make suffering end. 

_Meanwhile_

As the stars twinkled at night and the moon rose from its slumber, Usagi Tsukino thought about the past. Although she had relished it all her being, the past was still very bittersweet to her; some of the memories were good. Some of them were bad. Some of them gave her a fuzzy feeling. Others rendered her heart into trepidation. Nevertheless, whatever the memory, Usagi was thankful that it had happened, because the good times gave you smiles and the bad times set you straight. Dimly she wondered what was in store for her. Were there any more bad times to come? 

"Usagi-chan?"

Usagi, who had been resting her chin on her folded hands, glanced up and saw Minako Aino rubbing her eyes sleepily. Minako, who was in a sleeping bag next to the softly snoring Ami Mizuno and the loudly snoring Makoto Kino, peered quizzically at Usagi, blue eyes inquisitive. Usagi smiled apologetically. 

"Gomen, Minako-chan," she said, shifting away from the window. "I didn't wake you, did I?" 

Minako snorted, looking upon a snoring Makoto with her brown hair flailing about. "Everyone in the neighborhood is probably awake." She shook her head in disbelief but paused when she saw her friend's soberness. "_Daijoubu ka, Usagi-chan?"_

Usagi shook her head. "_Daijoubu_. I was just thinking about something."

Minako crept closer and plopped down next to Usagi at the window. "Oh, having married fantasies about Mamoru?" 

Usagi blushed. "Minako-chan…"

"Oh." Minako smiled at her. "Sorry. So if you're not thinking about him, then what are you thinking about?"

Usagi tilted her face toward the sky. "I was thinking about new senshi."

"New senshi?" Minako's face fell into a thoughtful mask. "Maybe. Do we need anymore senshi?" 

Usagi would have liked to say no, but the truth was that there was no telling these days. Even though things had been quiet and the Inner Sailor Senshi returned to their normal lives, there was always some peril lurking beyond the horizon, sneaking up on them before they realized it. 

"Well, we'll always need help," Usagi reasoned. 

Minako sighed. "That's why we have the Outer Sailor Senshi. They're stronger than we are, and they help us when we get into trouble."

"Maybe they're different kinds of Senshi out there," Usagi mused.

Minako grinned, alighting her tired features for a moment. "Maybe we'll get a cute male senshi or something." 

Usagi giggled. "Minako-chan, there aren't any male senshi." 

Minako sweatdropped. "Well, I tried didn't I?" 

"It wasn't very good." 

Minako's embarrassment deepened. "Gee, thanks." 

Usagi forgot Minako a second and looked back to the sky. "What else is out there? Is someone making minions out there right now?"

Minako yawned broadly and patted Usagi on the back. "Don't worry about it, Usagi-chan." 

In the sky, a star in transit caught Usagi's eye. It seemed brighter than the others. Suddenly, before her sight, the star dimmed the brightened considerably like a sunburst. Usagi's eyes goggled out, and when she recovered, she turned to share the experience with everyone, only to find her comrades asleep. She stared at the sky in that same spot and found only a normal star staring back at her. She sighed and crawled into her sleeping bag.

Somewhere in the universe, a lonely guardian gently smiled and then turned to her raven-haired advisor. 

"Are we ready, Selene?" asked the guardian. 

The advisor pushed a button on the console. 

"We are ready," replied Selene. 

And so, the revolution was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

_Going to California_

The buzzer sounded in the kitchen, signaling that the pie was now done. Makoto Kino strolled over to the oven and opened the door…only to be greeted by the plumes of smoke coming from the burnt cherry pie. Seeing this, Usagi Tsukino's mouth dropped open, and she immediately hung her head. Makoto placed the pie on the counter to cool. That wouldn't help it much.

"Usagi-chan, what did you put the oven on?" Makoto asked.

"Well, I, uh…" Usagi scratched her head sheepishly. She picked up the recipe card, which was dusted with flour. "_Gomen_, I thought it said eight hundred degrees…"

Makoto sighed. It was just like Usagi. She knew that her friend had good intentions, but she just didn't have the skill for cooking. Usagi looked forlornly at the burnt pie. She was trying to learn how to be a good wife for her fiancé Mamoru, and so far the cooking lessons weren't working.

"We'll try something simpler next time," Makoto suggested. "How about we perfect your curry?"

"Eh…" Usagi sweatdropped a little. "Mamo-chan got sick the last time I made curry…"

Makoto sweatdropped at that and didn't suggest anything else.

The summer had been uneventful so far. The Sailor Senshi had enjoyed their peace long enough to graduate from high school. Ami and Minako were both going off to American universities, while Makoto and Rei were going to school nearby. Usagi, however, had not found her niche yet. She and Mamoru were set to get married as soon as he finished graduate school in the States.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Usagi offered to get it while Makoto sighed again and cleaned up the mess they'd made while creating the now-useless pie.

Minako, wearing an orange jumper, and Rei, wearing blue jeans and a red T-shirt, were standing on the doorstep along with Artemis and Luna.

"Rei-chan! Minako-chan! What's going on?" Usagi asked. She looked to her cat. "Luna, have you been with Rei-chan all day? I thought you were still at home…"

Luna sighed. "Usagi-chan, I left not too long after you did. The only reason you didn't notice was because you were so determined to get an early start on cooking lessons." To this Usagi blushed and sheepishly replied that she took the lessons seriously. After a moment, she asked what had Minako and Rei so concerned.

"We're looking for Ami," Minako told her. "Is she here?"

"Come to think of it…" Usagi frowned thoughtfully. "I haven't seen her all day." Then a horrible thought occurred to her. "What is she's been kidnapped or something? Poor Ami-chan…"

Rei's eyes widened. "Don't say such a thing. Can you let us in? It's too hot to be standing outside."

Usagi let them in and they sat down on Makoto's couch, the cool air swirling around them. Luna jumped down from Rei's shoulder and sniffed the air. "Usagi-chan, what's that smell?"

"Eh…" Usagi tried to find the right balance of truth and falsehood. She could only hear it now if Rei figured out that—

"Usagi-chan, what do you want to do with—?" Makoto came out of the kitchen drying her hands with a dishtowel. She smiled as she spotted Minako and Rei sitting on the couch and Luna and Artemis perched on the arm of a plush chair. "Moshi moshi! What's going on? You guys look serious."

"We've been trying to find, Ami-chan," Minako explained.

"No one's seen her all day," Rei added.

"Hm. Do you think it could be because of that letter she got from that fancy school in America?" Makoto suggested. "She took that pretty hard."

Rei crossed her arms over her chest. "It's bad enough the post office mixed up her admission application so that it arrived late, but those stuffy jerks had to reject her from their _special_ medical program." She shook her head. "Ami-chan is so brilliant. I don't know why schools aren't falling all over themselves trying to recruit her!"

Pause. It was then Rei noticed the smell.

"Mako-chan, what's that smell?" she inquired.

Despite Usagi sweatdropping, Makoto replied, "Usagi burnt the pie."

Rei rolled her eyes. "This is not new. You should have known that you couldn't teach _odango_ how to bake, much less cook."

Usagi sniffed. "You're so mean, Rei-chan. I just made a small mistake. The pie would have been perfect if I hadn't misread the baking temperature."

"It's always a small mistake with you, Usagi-chan," Rei remarked, sounding a bit amused.

There was another knock on the door. Makoto answered the knock and found Ami on her doorstep, flushed with exertion.

"Ami-chan!" Makoto cried. She ushered her inside. "We've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?"

The short-haired genius blushed a bit, feeling overwhelmed that everyone had been so worried about her. She took a seat on Makoto's couch after removing her shoes. Six pairs of eyes stared at her expectantly.

"Well?" asked Rei. "What's going on?"

Ami hesitated. A moment later, she took a large envelope out of her shoulder bag.

"I received this through the mail about a couple of hours ago," Ami explained as she opened it.

"What is it?" Minako asked.

Ami removed a glossy brochure from the envelope. The other girls crowded around Minako as she flipped through it.

"This is from Kaminari University," Ami told them.

"Wow, Kaminari University," Minako said breathlessly.

_Pause._

"What's Kaminari University?" asked Usagi.

Everyone sweatdropped including the cats.

"It's a school in America," Ami responded. "California, in fact. Apparently, they heard about Princeton offering my scholarship to someone else. They want to give me a scholarship for me to study in their international medical studies program. It's something new that they are starting. It's all in the brochure."

Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Usagi peered at the brochure. A moment later, Minako's stomach growled, and the girls decided that it was time for lunch.

While out at the Crown Fruit Parlor a little later, Minako was riveted by the Kaminari University brochure. The other girls were immersed in another subject when she banged a fist on the table.

"We _absolutely have to go_ to California!" she declared.

Makoto, Rei, Ami, and Usagi stared at her as if she had just suggested they go look for Santa Claus.

"Minako-chan," Ami began, "we can't go to California right now. It's not feasible."

"Yeah," Makoto chimed in. "We're all broke."

"That's not true," Minako remarked. "I still have some graduation money left. Not to mention that I've been saving up my paychecks." She winced when she thought of her most recent shopping spree. "Well, some of them…"

"Well, I suppose if we all have money saved up, we could," Ami postulated.

"I might have something," Makoto said. "I've been hiding money around my house for a rainy day. I might have enough to go to California."

"What about you Rei-chan, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked.

Usagi sipped on her drink. "Luna made me hide my money under the bed so I wouldn't spend it."

"Good for Luna," Rei muttered. "You need to practice self-restraint."

Usagi glared at Rei. Before another trademark argument could ensue, Ami broke in thoughtfully, "I suppose if we have enough, we can go to California."

"Maybe, but we have to figure out where we can stay," Rei pointed out.

There was a pause. Then Ami's eyes lit up.

"My mother has a friend in California!" she exclaimed. "Maybe we can stay with her." The girls started chattering in excitement.

"We're going to California!" Minako cried.

"Hold your horses there, Minako-chan," Makoto cautioned. "Ami's mom has to contact her friend first. _Then_ we can get excited about going."

But it was too late for Minako, because she was already planning out the kind of guys she was going to meet in California. The other girls sighed and sweatdropped.

Within a few days, the arrangements were made. The five Sailor Senshi were on their way to California. Ami's mother had e-mailed her old friend who had just moved to California, and she had room in her house for the girls to stay with her. Much to the girls' relief, she wasn't going to charge them for their stay.

Ami contacted the admissions office and informed them that she was coming to meet with the Department Head of the International Medical Studies program. The other Senshi packed and planned. They looked at brochures and earmarked landmarks and places of interest. Of course, Minako was determined still to find a male counterpart there.

On a sunny day in late May, they boarded a plane going to Los Angeles, California. The cats, grudgingly stuffed in pet carriages, accompanied them.

Almost as soon as they were up in the air, Usagi was asleep. The others shared exasperated glances as other passengers glanced back in their seats at the freight train named Tsukino. Unable to sleep, Minako read magazines; Ami played a crossword puzzle; Rei listened to music while Makoto thumbed through the brochure again. When Rei paused to change CDs, she noticed that Usagi tensed in her sleep just a fraction. Shaking her head, she returned to her music, hoping she could follow the musical cadences to sleep.

_This part of the dream started off in a flowered field. Lavenders, pinks, yellows, and blues surrounded her in a gentle expanse. Trees covered in cherry blossoms stood before her, observing the scene unfolding. She knew she was not in Crystal Tokyo, but the place seemed much like it except for the aura. It was different. Not bad, but just different._

_Somewhere someone laughed. Then came voices, chattering about things that she could not understand from this distance. Under the yellow glow of the sun, she saw nine women strolling through the sea of flowers. As they came closer, she saw their faces, but they were still not close enough for her to make out individual features. Four of them were dressed in loose cotton tops and pants; one with curly black hair wore a black jumpsuit; a tallish blonde wore a red kimono with yellow and black flowers sewn into it; another blonde wore a deep pink-colored dress; a raven-haired beauty with solemn eyes wore a regal blue-gray suit while her counterpart wore a lavender dress with loose, long sleeves._

_They drifted closer to her, but they hadn't noticed her yet. It would only be a matter of time, however. She didn't know how she knew this, but she did. _

_A white unicorn came galloping out of the trees. She yelped loud enough for the group of women to hear. They looked up and noticed her. The one in lavender pointed. There was a hushed exchange among them, then the one in the dark pink called out her name. _

_She ran up to greet them, but something happened. It was as if a force field existed between her and the group of women. When the blonde in dark pink came within five feet of her, she went flying back into her friends. She gasped loudly and rushed forward only to be thrown back in the same manner._

"_What the hell?!" cried one. _

"_What is that?" asked another. _

"_I don't know," said the raven-haired one in the blue-gray suit. "But I know what you're thinking, and attacking it head on will not destroy it."_

"_Damn right it won't!" growled the one with the very dark red hair. When she prepared to bolt, the one with the short blond hair stopped her. _

"_I've got an idea," she said._

"_And what is this bright idea you have for destroying this damn thing?"_

_The blonde said nothing. The blonde in the kimono and the woman in the black jumpsuit frowned thoughtfully and watched as she walked toward the proposed spot of the force field. On the other side, she watched as the blonde looked to her friends._

"_Come up to where I am standing," she said to them. "No closer."_

_One by one, they came and stood in a line by their friend. Their foreheads glowed with different colors and mysterious signs. They reached out and touched the force field in unison._

_The one at the far end with the dark red hair glowed orange-red._

_The next glowed dark red._

_The blonde glowed green._

_The one beside her glowed gray._

_The raven-haired woman with the regal suit glowed blue-gray._

_The other blonde in the dark pink dress glowed a deep pink._

_And the last one glowed lavender._

_Watching them, she found that she, too, had transformed into her sailor _fuku _with its big white wings. When she had looked up, trying to make sense of it all, she found seven Sailor Senshi standing before her. _

_At that moment, the day became darker, as if ill will was trying to cover the light until she could barely see._

_Suddenly the scene changed. It was hot and fraught with electricity. She could feel an evil presence near but it was hard to see. None of her friends were present. Even though she could barely see, she could tell. She could not sense them. But she could sense another powerful presence—and it was not evil._

_Shadows. That was all she could see. Faint outlines of a person standing in front of her and one behind her. One of them had long hair and the other…the other wore sailor _fuku_? What was going on? And why was this mysterious Senshi here?_

"_You stupid Midnight_ _Senshi!" yelled a voice. It was familiar. "Do you actually think that you can elude me?"_

"_Even if I thought so," another voice snapped, "there's no reason for you to bring her into this. She is innocent!"_

"_As long as she's one of your allies, she is a threat to me." The evil power increased as if voice was preparing to attack. _

_She moved forward, trying to stop whatever was to happen. But she didn't get a chance, because the other voice growled, and then the scene was engulfed in flames…_

When Usagi bolted upright with a loud, startled gasp, the other Inner Sailor Senshi were asleep, as were many of the people in their section.

Sighing, she took some deep breaths to calm herself down. _That was some dream_, she mused. _Those women in sailor _fuku_. Seven of them?_ She looked out of the window past Rei's sleeping form at the moon. _Could that mean…?_

"_Iie,"_ Usagi muttered aloud. "_Masako_. We're the only Senshi on this planet. It couldn't be."

But her senses were tingling all over. It was as if she had sensed it with the dream. She had never had a dream like it before in her life. Never before had she seen the seven mysterious Senshi and the two other women—guardians if this whole dream was supposed to be true. But it couldn't be. It was just a dream!

But dreams weren't supposed to be that vivid. She could still smell the flowers in the field. She could hear still their laughter. It was almost like it was a vision…or a memory.

The more she thought about it, the more it alarmed her—and confused her. She moved to awaken Rei, but at the last minute, she dropped her hand and settled back into the seat. The only thing she could do now was to just wait and see what would happen next.

What would they find once they arrived in California?


End file.
